


Follow You Down

by your_belle



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake receives a text message from Adam to go to his trailer.</p>
<p>Sequel to  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/663918">Love in Disguise</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You Down

**_“Come to my trailer.”_** He repeatedly read the text message.

**_“Come to my trailer.”_** It wasn’t an odd request from Adam. Not uncommon in the least, but Blake couldn’t deny the fluttering in his stomach.

**_“Come to my trailer.”_** The words ran through his head on loop until he stood outside of Adam’s trailer.

“What the fuck?” To see Adam opening the door, once again clad in his earlier getup, shit, he so did not expect that.

“Now Blake, didn’t your Mama raise you to be a good country boy?” Adam ran his hand down Blake’s arm and no he did not shiver at the tiny touch. “Where are your manners? That’s not how you greet people.”

At that, he couldn’t be faulted for the extremely called for eye roll. “Seriously man, what in the hell?” His hand gestured the length of Adam’s body.

“I’m testing something out.”

“And what might that be?” He followed Adam inside.

“Well, you seemed so intrigued by my attire.”

“I think your lack of attire is what got me intrigued.” Well shit, did he really say that out loud? Sure he normally doesn’t have a problem saying someone is hot, hell he’s even expressed it about Adam before. But now, this was different. There was a different type of vibe circling them.

“Ya like seeing me half undressed on stage?”

Yes. “No that’s not what I meant.”

“Really? Then what did you mean?”

He couldn’t find his voice, Adam was standing directly in front of him. So close, too fucking close. “Dude, you know what I mean.” He rasped out.

“Do I?” Adam was leaning up, he could feel his breath caress his lips.

“You damn well know.” He pressed his forehead down to Adam’s, clenching his fists, desperately trying to keep his hands off the other man.

“I think we’ve been dancing around each other for far too long.” Adam wasn’t afraid to place his hands on Blake’s chest.

“Damn it, Adam,” resisting no longer he grabbed the smaller man’s hips.

“Follow me down Shelton.” The asshole grinned.

“You’re a fucking moron.” He leaned down the rest of the way and kissed his fellow coach.

The kiss was everything Blake imagined it would be, playful, teasing turned dirty. It was fucking perfect. He’s not ashamed to admit he let slip a desperate groan that rumbled deep from within him when Adam grabbed his ass and brought them so much closer. His growing erection now rutting against Adam’s.

“Fuck, Adam,” his fingers trailed up the other man’s back, he just needed to touch.

“Yeah, that’s the plan.” Adam gave his lower lip a playful lick.

“Wait, I can’t,” he replied, weaving his fingers in the fake hair.

“What?” Blake wanted to kick himself for the look of hurt on Adam’s face. “No, sorry. I want to. God do I fucking want to,” Blake kissed him for reassurance. “I just, dude you gotta take this shit off.” He tugged the wig.

“Oh, right,” God he fucking blushed. It’s wrong how much more turned on Blake is by that.

“You were all game earlier, now I got you blushing because of this,” Blake pulled the wig off.

“Shut up,” Adam threw his glasses off. “I still got fucking game,” Blake gasped when he was tugged down to Adam’s level by his tie.

“Oh yeah, fucking show me.” He challenged.

Those words changed everything. Clothes came off in a fury. Hands, lips, teeth, tongues were everywhere. Blake isn’t even certain how or when they made it to the bed. But there they were, naked bodies flushed with sweat, his slick fingers stretching Adam. And fuck, the need to be even closer to the other man, made his head spin.

“I’m good. I’m good. Shit, c’mon.” Blake groaned when Adam fucked himself down on his fingers.

Complying, Blake sheathed himself and didn’t waste any more time and pressed in. Tight. So fucking tight. The feeling so overwhelming, so perfect Blake could stay lost in it forever.

“Move goddamnit.” Adam whined. “Fuck me.” Blake brought Adam’s leg up to rest on his shoulder and began to move. “Oh fuck, yeah.”

Blake instantly became addicted to every sound from Adam. His moans were like music to his ears and he must have stupidly said that aloud because Adam’s laughing.

“Getting sappy on me Shelton?”

“Shit, no,” in retaliation he piston his hips hard and sank in even deeper, that gain him the loudest moan yet. Leaning down he captured Adam’s lips, swallowing every delicious moan. His thrusts became frantic and desperate. He can feel himself tittering on the edge. Sliding his free hand between their bodies, he stroked Adam’s cock.

“Blake, fuck Blake, I’m close.”

“Me too. Come for me.” His thrusts and strokes were perfectly timed. The man beneath him withered but still held on. Fucking figures this would be a battle too. “Come on, come on. Ugh come on.” He bit down on Adam’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Blake!”

All the other times Blake thought this man was hot, doesn’t even compare to this moment. Adam succumbing to pleasure will forever be etched in his mind. The bliss out look covering his features is what pushed Blake over the edge.

He rolled off to the side and stared up at the ceiling. Adam was quickly there press flushed against his side, throwing his arm across his stomach. They were sticky, sweaty and gross but Blake could honestly care less, he brought the smaller man closer, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

Tracing one of Adam’s many tattoos, he started to sing very softly, “Baby let me follow you down.”

Adam chuckled idiot into his chest but Blake just continued on and held him tighter.


End file.
